The angel from hell and the devil from heaven
by Sekai -The World
Summary: In order to have peace, the great goddess's daughter, Rin, was being adopted to hell while the great devil's son, Len, was being adopted to heaven. Peace has continued for 14 years. However, can the peace continue if they cross path? full summary inside
1. Forgotten Prologue

**The angel from hell and the devil from heaven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Full summary: In order to have peace, the great goddess, Luka Megurine's daughter, Rin, was being adapted to hell while the great devil, Gakupo Kamui's son, Len, was being adapted to heaven. Peace has continued for 18 years. However, can the peace continue if the angel from hell and the devil from heaven cross path?**

**Forgotten Prologue**

"_Who are you?"_

_I asked, there was nothing around me, it is like I am floating in darkness. Before me stood a blond hair girl smiling at me, she smiled at me and said…_

"_I miss you Len...Soon we will be together again...forever."_

_Slowly I began to feel sleepy as the mysterious girl's voice slowly faded into nothingness._


	2. Forgotten Arc Chapter I

**The Angel from Hell and the Devil from Heaven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Warning: I am still studying so please forgive my grammar mistake. It would be nice if you would correct me in your reviews or PMs.**

**Forgotten Arc Chapter 1**

**The Fateful Meeting**

…How did I meet my little angel you asked?

That is when under the magnolia tree…

…I chanced upon her,

my little angel…

"**Len, if you keep on slacking off on the project I am going to blast a hole on your head!" **The black twin tail girl beside me _threatened_ me as we walked shoulder to shoulder to school.

This twin tail girl's name is Zatsune Miku, she is my childhood friend that live with me in heaven…WHIP THOSE PERVERT FACE OF YOUR FACE! As I am saying, Miku lives with me in a _different _room in the same mansion. Yup that's right, Miku and I are angels, no not that kind of cupid angels, that would be disgusting…

"Hey Len, you are aware that Nee-sama is taking out her Rock Cannon right now, right?"

This came from a girl identical to the black twin tail girl, the only difference was that this girl had blue hair instead of black. Well I guess you vocaloid fans would have already known who was she so I will skip the introduction. Wait what does she meant by…

"Take this!"

_BANG!_

"Awha! Are you seriously trying to shoot me, and on broad day light!?"

I screamed as I dodged a blast that narrowly scratched my head (Gotta thank god for saving my ponytail). The blast fly past me by just centimeter before being block by Hatsune Miku's magic barrier that she activated on time.

"Nee-sama, you seriously need to control yourself! What if anyone saw you doing that!"

"Then we will just fry that person to death, problem solved"

"Is that an angel suppose to be saying?"

I sighed, I seriously wonder why Zatsune is born as an angel instead of a devil...

A devil, actually isn't those kind of monster that you people would have imagine. They are actually humanoid people like us, expect that they have bat-like wings instead of us angels have bird like wings. Beside us winged races, there were quite a few different races that also existed in the human realm.

In the past, angels and devils always battled each other. For some reason we still don't know, it seems like those who born as angels are meant to hate the devils and vice versa. For an example, if an angel recognizes a devil in the middle of nowhere, the angel tend have an urge to kill each other.

However, that war stopped eighteen years ago at the year which I was born. That was also when a human wizard intervened and built the Vocaloid Academy. Using magic that even surpass the power of the highest order of both sides, a shield was built surrounding the academy. It was an anti magic barrier that nullify the power of any races that existed. To stop this senseless killing, both leader of the races signed a treaty to stop entering each other's world but in condition to sent some young devils and angels to Vocaloid academy to interact with each other.

The Vocaloid Academy is also known as the largest school in the world that accept student from kindergarten all the way to high school student. The academy is situated at a small island call Crypton. The size of the school actually cover half of the island. The other half of the island is a small city for the students from the school to roam in. Since the island is small, most students that came from other country or other part of Japan live in the dorms that are inside the school area.

The Miku_**s**_ and I both live in the dorms since it is much closer to the school. Since the school is on the hill top while the dorms are below, it is quite tiring to always climb the hill to the school, not to forget to mention that our dorms are the furthest away from the school….

"Ah Len you arrived!"

A loud irritating voice could be heard as Mikuo waited for us on a bench. Beside him were the Kasane twins, Teto and Ted. Since their dorm was _much _closer to school than our dorm, they tended to wait for us to walk to school together.

Mikuo was a _friend _of mine that I met last year in class. He is the class' joker but he can be really be irritating sometimes. As for Ted, he was also a friend of mine that was my roommate last year. But since her sister Teto easily got sick, as her brother he requested the school let him live with his sister as he could take better care for her.

Teto, Ted's twin, even though she is always sick she is the brightest student in school. She is so bright that she sometimes go to the primary school that is beside our school to teach. Though sometimes she literally suddenly faint in class due to her illness, as Ted's friend I was also dragged along to the school.

"You seem more excited than usual Mikuo, did something happen?"

Beside me, the sensitive Zatsune asked, now that I thought about it he would usually sleep off while waiting for us…

"Ah you noticed Zatsune, I am so touched that you cared about… Ouch that hurts!"

"Another more of those I will hit your head."

"You already hit my head!"

Those two couple… I better not say it out loud. Though they always fought with each other, they really acted like a couple. Though those who say these out loud didn't tend to live long so please keep it a secret...

"Seriously you should stop now, everyone is looking at us." Ted said, true to his word the other students were watching at us like they were watching a high school anime. I wonder why they never get bored watching the same scene every day.

"Okay, calm down now. Everyone is watching at us."

"Fine then, I will get you later…"

"Again?"

"Shut…shut up!"

Huh? Did Zatsune just blush!

…That must just be my imagination.

"Any way, are you going to tell us about what's happening or not?"

Zatsune finally calmed down and asked, we were already almost reaching school and Mikuo still didn't want to tell us the secret.

….

…..

…

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US OR NOT!"

All of us screamed at Mikuo in unison who was still smirking at our reaction.

… …

Of course if you readers read the previous story before you would know what would have happen now.

We were actually a bunch of curious kids despite our age, so we beat the crap out of Mikuo who still didn't want to spill the beans.

"Quit smirking and tell us the secret already!" Hatsune pulled his ear and shout into it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Even you torture me I will never tell you, I will let you suffer in your curiosity! Hahahahhahaha…"

"Hey guys, did you know that Mikuo's cousin is coming today to attend our class?"

"Huh? How did…! Oh it's you…"

"Lily!"

We, Mikuo's attacker shout out towards the arriving figure.

Lily, the daughter of the headmaster of the academy, is one of the most mysterious people in school. She is also the president of the News Frontier (reporters) club. She is very mysterious, and dangerous in the terms of being the one who holds all the information in the school. She literally knows very bit of information about everyone in school, not to mention that last time she even told us that she knew about our identity as angels on the rooftop. Lily, by any means, is someone you don't want to trouble with.

"It seemed that there was suddenly a new student transferring in so I did a _little_ investigation. I even look at its photo, I must say that I know why are you trying to hide from them."

Lily chuckled, which annoyed us. Just what is Mikuo hiding that even Lily doesn't want to tell us? From the fact that Lily keep on staring at me, I can already tell that something is going to happen today.

… … …

… … …

… … …

Something is definitely wrong.

The class of already started but there was still no sight of the transfer student.

The white face of Meiko-sensei that kept on staring at me from time to time told me that this transfer student was going to be someone important in my future.

"Kagamine-kun, can you help me find the transfer student? I think she is lost. This is a big school afterall."

Meiko-sensei gave the order as she waved an empty sake bottle side by side, I guess she ran out of money again. Seriously...this school's salary is like twice of the second best school existed yet I can never understand how did she waste it all within the second day. Kagamine is the alias surname I had to keep myself hidden from the devils that might be anywhere around me. It wouldn't be good to have your identities to be exposed here since outside the academy the shield did not stretch that far and there would be chances of confrontation.

"What does she looks like?" I stood up and asked.

"…I think you would know when you see her."

With that, I went out of the awkward classroom to get some fresh air. My class, Append class is the class that specializes in focusing good singers in that room. Though we practice singing we still need to study, this could really get tiresome...

Now that I am outside of the classroom, I might as well have some fresh air in the garden. I ignored the teacher's order to search for the transfer student and let my feet brought myself to the garden that the academy was proud for. It was like a scenery from an art. The flowers here are blooming for 24/7, no doubt with the aid of magic that even we, the winged species haven't discovered. Standing tall and enormous in the middle of the garden is a huge magnolia tree. The tree is bigger than the five floor tall block of the school and its branches above covered half of the entire garden. This Magnolia tree is famous for being a good place to confess to the people you like. There is also this legend above a couple would be formed under the condition that they are under the tree when there are nobody else knowing.

What a stupid rumor, if it really happens then it must be related to why there is a huge amount of magical energy hiding under the tree...

Ouch!

As I was talking to myself, I never noticed that someone was coming out of the corner and I ended up bumping to her. I lost my balance and as a result both of us fell into the ground.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

Being the first to stand up, I lent my hand to the one that I bumped to. Seriously that is very careless of me, I should have watched first… …

I turned speechless as I recognized the figure in front of me.

She is a girl about the same height as me. She has a same flat chest while wearing a yellow uniform identical to mine. She has short blond hair with a cute white bow on top of it. As she look up, her shining sapphire eyes met mine.

This is the time when under the magnolia tree

I chanced upon her,

my little angel.

**A/N: One year has passed...time flies...like flies...**

**that is a joke...onto the main point.**

**I suddenly have the urge to give this story another chance so I am editing the first chapter with better grammar, the rest of the story I will rewrite it. I want to give this story another chance so I will be deciding should I continue this story depending on the reviews I got (seeing if there's any worth to continue this story). Please do say hi if you are one of the reviewer of the past and give your suggestions.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
